


Edmonton Calling

by MindtheGap



Series: Love in the Pandemic Playoff Bubble [3]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Medical Conditions, References to Illness, Zebras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26060545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindtheGap/pseuds/MindtheGap
Summary: "I have been texting you for three days." Marc growls into the phone as Sid answers."Well, hello to you to, Marc." Sid chirps sarcastically.
Relationships: Sidney Crosby/Evgeni Malkin
Series: Love in the Pandemic Playoff Bubble [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852693
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Edmonton Calling

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd 
> 
> So there are random tags that don't imply what the actual answer is to what's going on but I'm tagging for the course of the conversation in case people want to skip it.

"I have been texting you for three days." Marc growls into the phone as Sid answers. 

"Well, hello to you to, Marc." Sid chirps sarcastically.

"Not funny, Sidney." Sid pauses, usually Marx doesn't pull a full name unless he's really stressed. "What the fuck?"

"I've been sleeping off and on the last couple days. Or trying to avoid screens." Sid shrugs but he knows Marc can't see it.

"Avoid-Do you have a concussion? What color? Is this a bad day?" Marc sounds frantic, his accent getting stronger as he says the last word and Sid knows that fear of your friend being hurt and being so far away. He hated that concussion Marc got in his first game against Detroit with Vegas. It always makes being on separate teams so much worse.

"I'm ok." Sid soothes. He already has one alpha hovering, he doesn't need the entire NHL to realize something is wrong because Marc storms into the Toronto bubble like an Alpha on a mission.

"What happned?" Marc asks slowly and Sid goes to lean against the railing of the upper bowl and watch as the guys did their pregame warm ups without him.

"We don't know yet." Sid sighs, he lifts a hand and waves as Geno looks up and scans the seats during his usual warm up stretches. He lifts a hand before rolling onto his back and doing his weird scissor stretch. Sid chuckles knowing that the timing wasn't significant but wishing he could give Geno shit about it regardless.

"Well that doesn't inspire confidence." Marc mutters.

"I know. But we do know I wasn't drugged. They took me off the mandated suppressant because they want me going back to baseline. Ik supposed to limit the drops I take or st least let them know when I use it." He shares their findings and sighs. There's not much else to say other than he can't skate until they figure it out. 

"Wait so what symptoms do you have now?" Sid can hear Marc clicking something and assumes he will be taking notes. 

"Exhaustion, low grade fever, no shortness of breath, random headaches, and I get overstimulated really easily right now." Sid watches as the lines rush at Jarry and Murr stretches off to the side while chatting with Gonch on the bench. "The anxiety has been bad too. I'm almost ready to give G some CBD drops with how anxious he is when he sees my anxiety spiking."

The sound of Marc's curious exclamation brings Sid's attention back to the phone. "What?"

"Euh, well," Marc makes a thoughtful noise before continuing. "You sure you're not pregnant? Sounds a lot like Vero before she figured out James was on the way."

"There's no way. I time my heats for after playoffs. Always have." Marc knows this and Sid is a bit anniyed that he would suggest this after years of having watched and given Sid shit for his meticulous timing.

"Yeah, but James wasn't conceived during V's heat or my rut." Marc's voice is gentle but also said with an equal measure of off handedness to not let Sid get fully defensive. 

"You didn't tell me that part." Sid breathes out quickly.

"Well yeah. What was I supposed to say: Vero keeps scenting me and the sex this past week has been incredible? We didn't even need lube. Which should have been a sign, you know." Sid shifts his jaw side to side, scanning the ice so he can focus in on Geno, while he tries to process Marc's words. 

He mentally stares down the idea and decides it's not worth giving it room to breathe. 2020 has been wierd enough as is and he doesn't need any extra weird things taking place. He just hopes it's his body reacting to have been on the suppressants too long without a break to have a proper heat.

"Sid?" Patty calls from his seat with the other players who aren't suiting up. Sid waves at him distractedly then forces himself to inhale. Geno takes his puck and hits it against Chris' shoe then takes off down the tunnel.

"I really fucking hope you're wrong." Sid mutters once hes lost sight of Geno.

"And have it be some type of disease?" Marc retorts and Sid grimaces. "Oh maybe it's a bone spur that's creating small bleeds. I saw that on an episode of House." 

"Stop looking for Zebras, bud. Also, timing." Marc laughs and then sighs heavily. 

"Yeah, like that really matters when you're a billionaire." Sid glares at the phone and let's his silence speak to how funny he thinks Marc is. "Well whatever it is, I hope they figure it out quick. Its you and me in the final this year. I can feel it." Sid chuckles at how confident Marc is.

"Yeah, for sure, bud." The lights dim and Sid stands back up. "The anthems are about to start. I need to go. I'll let you know as soon as I know, ok?" Sid covers one ear to hear Marc respond positively and wish the team the luck of breaking Hart early before hanging up.

Sid pockets his phone and slips his mask back on before taking a seat next to Patty and Adam to watch the game.


End file.
